This invention relates generally to solar heat collection devices and more particularly to one which utilizes a cylindrical reflector or lens under aberrated conditions to eliminate and/or reduce the tracking of the sun over a period of days, while at the same time achieving a concentration of solar radiation suitable for use with a solar heating or energy storing system.
Previously, solar radiation collectors were either flat area reception devices for moderate heat temperatures or focusing devices such as paraboloids, parabolic cylinders or lenses to concentrate the solar radiation at relatively high temperatures. The flat area devices are capable of collecting sufficient heat only for moderate heating temperatures while the narrow angle receptivity in at least one plane of scan of the focusing type devices requires continuous scanning in order to track the sun's path to obtain high temperatures. Complicated tracking systems have raised the costs of this type of device to the extent that it has not become practical.